What's wrong, Reid?
by RadiatePositiveVibes
Summary: When The young genius Doctor Spencer Reid starts getting emotional, and he doesnt, and cant find a way to stop it..He sets them to sea in a bottle. But when morgan gives him an outlet to pour his emotions into..What happens? Oneshot


Reid never really one to show weakness, That's why when he started getting emotional about the smallest things, he took those emotions and set them to sea in a bottle. Hiding in the bathroom when the smallest of jokes were made towards him. He knew he was a wreck, but as long as the team didn't, He was okay.

Morgan was the first to notice.

"Damn. Reid must have an overactive bladder or something."

Garcia raised one eyebrow as the lanky man walked ut of the conference room for the 3rd time that hour. Morgan watched him all the way to the bathroom until he shut the door.

Why was Reid suddenly acting so distant? Was he having nightmares again?

Morgan just wanted to help his friend.

He decided standing there and watching wasnt helping anything.

There were 3 girls missing and Reid was hiding in the bathroom every 20 minutes?

Morgan excused himself and head out towards the bathroom. He approached the door and hesitated. What if these were personal issues Reid was getting distracted by? He decided to tread lightly on the whole thing.

Morgan opened the door, Catching Reid in his line of vision, staring into the mirror. Morgan was just noticing how Reid looked like he just crawled his way up from Hell itself.

"Reid, have you been crying?"

Spencer smiled lightly.

"Do you ever think?"

"About..?"

"Our job."

Morgan looked at Reid quizzically.

"Hundreds of peoples lives are in our hands every year. We make ONE wrong move and They're dead. We don't have the luxury of uninterrupted sleep or peace..at all." Spencers eyes darted across the bathroom and his stare landed on Morgan, who was wide-eyed and concerned.

"When is it going to stop Morgan?"

Derreck saw the tears threatening to rush down the younger mans already tear-stained face.

"Hey, hey...Reid its okay. There's always going to be messed up people in the world who want to hurt others, That's why we're here. Hell, We're half the reason some people DON'T commit homicide." Morgan smiled at Reid, who was looking at him with a half-smile.

"Hey, Could you tell the others i'm not really feelings...stable..NO..tell them that ive gotten sick and need to go home." Reid looked up at Morgan.

"Yeah, yeah. Why don't i drive you?" Morgan nodded, opening the door and throwing his keys to Reid so he could sit in the car while Morgan talked to the team. They headed down the hall to the conference room, Reid walking straight past and to the car that belonged to the older agent.

Morgan walked back in the Conference room. "Hey Reid isn't really feeling emotionally stable right now, But if he asks tell him i said he was sick. i'm driving him home." Hotch nodded and Garcia popped her bottom lip out. "Poor Reid." Morgan chuckled and turned down the hall and into the elevator.

He was worried about Reid. He knew his emotional crisis was not about work or the case. He's seen so many cases like this why would this one crack him up so badly? Whatever was Bothering the young genius, Morgan intended to find out.

He Turned out of the elevator and halfway to his car he heard a song blaring. Without a doubt, there sat Reid, Singing to a Demi lovato song. Morgan shook his head and continued walking.

"BABY WHEN THEY LOOK UP AT THE SKY, WE'LL BE SHOOTING STARS JUST PASSING BY, YOU'LL BE COMING HOME WITH ME TONIGHT, AND WE'LL BE BURNING UP LIKE NEON LIGHTS!"

Morgan opened his door and sat in the drivers seat. Reid about jumped out of his skin and pulled his Ipod from the built-in dock.

"Hey hey hey pretty boy that wasnt that bad. Looked like my little sister." Morgan teased and watched the red heat spread across the younger mans face.

Morgan pulled out and drove directly to Spencers house, no interuptions. It was a good half hour drive, And by the time Morgan had pulled into the Young doctors driveway, Reid's arms were tucked under each other, his head against the window.

Morgan sighed and got out of his car, quietly shutting the door. He walked to the other side of the car and quickly opened spencers door, causing him to fall halfway out of the car, scaring him awake. "How was your beauty rest, pretty boy?" Morgan chuckled. Reid rubbed his hands over his face and sighed.

"Thanks for the ride." He turned around to get his messenger bag from the backseat. Morgan reached over to pull his keys out of the egnition, and as he was looking back to spencer, He had turned around.

Their lips inches apart.

"Well, hello doctor." Morgan looked at his eyes.

"Hello agent." Spencer swallowed the last of the moisture in his mouth.

Morgan loosened Reid's tie and planted his lips on the younger mans mouth.

As he pulled away he heard spencer whisper

"You should drive me home more often."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

**UGH. Sorry i wrote this in 20 minutes it sounded alot better in my head. I take prompts i write anything!**


End file.
